


Dead or Alive: Momiji's Steamy Encounters

by Dou_Jin_796



Series: Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic [4]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), 忍者龍剣伝 | Ninja Gaiden (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bodily Fluid Exchange, Bodily Fluids, Breast Fondling, Dildos, Double Ended Dildo, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feet Licking, Female Ejaculation, Fondling, Foot Fetish, Hot, Hot Sex, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Scissoring, Seduction, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Thigh Slapping, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, Yuri, strap on dildo, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dou_Jin_796/pseuds/Dou_Jin_796
Summary: Momiji meets other girls in the Dead or Alive series and feels something take over her inside when she meets these attractive women. She's just gotta have sex with them.
Relationships: Kasumi/Momiji (Dead or Alive), Momiji/Mila (Dead or Alive)
Series: Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The Girl in the Gym

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reachfan2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reachfan2/gifts).



> Reachfan 2 asked about a fic with Mila on an earlier story I wrote in this series. Well, the 1st chapter here is with her. Hope you enjoy.

"Hiya!" Momiji shouted as she hit a punching bag. She was working out and training at her local MMA gym. Momiji came here every other day and whenever she felt like it to get that exercise in when she wasn't being the Dragon Shrine maiden of her village.

There was another girl in the gym that caught Momiji's eye. This red-haired European girl was getting a serious workout session. Sweat drizzled her forehead and body, trailing down to the visible part of her breasts in her sports bra. Momiji felt something stir in her loins as she paused to stare at this beautiful, hardcore woman giving it her all. Momiji resumed hitting the punching bag, thinking about who she just saw. Who is that girl? Why do I suddenly have the hots for her? Did she notice me looking at her? These were questions that lingered in Momiji's mind for the rest of her workout.

When Momiji was finished, she grabbed a towel and slung it over her shiny, sweaty neck. "Whoo...I'm beat." Momiji declared. She headed to the woman's locker room to change and grab her things. As Momiji opened her locker, she heard the door open through its echo. The red headed woman walked past Momiji's locker row. Momiji noticed her pass out of the corner of her eye, trying not to make eye contact. She took off her workout shirt and unzipped her sports bra and put on a regular bra. Right after Momiji put it on, the red headed woman came back and peeked around the corner of the locker row. Momiji was shocked. Why did she suddenly stop here? Does she want something from me?

The red headed woman had a smug smile on her face. Momiji didn't know how to react. The lady came out from the corner and went straight up to Momiji. She seemed to be a few inches taller than Momiji.

"Hi, I'm Mila." she introduced herself.

"Uh uh, hi. I...I'm Momi...Momiji. N-Nice to meet you." Momiji stumbled over her words, nervous at the sight of the girl she'd just fallen for minutes before.

Mila quickly went for Momiji's neck and sucked on it. "Ahhh..." Momiji moaned at the sudden stimulation Mila just gave her.

"Like that?" Mila playfully asked her. "I can give you more." She Mila moved down to the part of Momiji's breasts exposed in her bra. Her boobs were still sweaty from her workout. Mila wanted to feel that smoothness with her lips. She licked the top part of them carefully, trying to savor every sweaty part of it.

"Wow...haah..." Momiji kept moaning.

Mila pulled away. "You want some more? We can do it somewhere else. I don't wanna get caught fucking your brains out in here if someone suddenly comes in."

Momiji breathed. "Yeah, let's go somewhere else. I'll meet you at the front."

"Good. I wanna see what you look like under all those clothes." Mila smiled and headed to the back of the locker room to get changed. Momiji also finished changing, grabbed her gym bag and went out.

Momiji waited a couple minutes at the front door before Mila finally came out. Mila was wearing a button down shirt and jeans, making her look like a tomboy. Momiji felt her vagina contract a little and let out a drop of vaginal secretions the moment she saw her in that dress. She couldn't believe she was already wet.

"Well, let's head back to my apartment. It's very spacious. Plenty of room for us to do naughty things." Mila took Momiji's hand.

"Here it is. My apartment." Mila showed off. It was bigger than Momiji imagined. There was lots of workout gear. Why did this girl need to have a membership to the gym then? Even with all the workout equipment, there still was a lot of room. "Sit down right there on the couch." Mila told her. "I'll get you something to drink."

Momiji plopped herself down on Mila's couch and twiddled her thumbs, anxious that she was alone with this girl in her apartment. She looked around some more and saw all the different trophies Mila won.

"Here we go. Some ice cold water." Mila handed Momiji a glass and sat down on the couch with her. Momiji downed the glass of water and set it on the coffee table. She saw Mila was gazing at her lovingly with her two hands interlaced under her chin. "Now that you're ready..." Mila suggestively said.

"Y-yes?" Momiji stuttered.

Mila pounced on Momiji kissing her everywhere. Mila on top grabbed Momiji's wrists and pinned them on top of Momiji's head. "Aooohh!" Momiji squirmed. But she picked up on what Mila wanted. Momiji tried to playfully force Mila off of her body.

"You picked up on one of my fetishes that fast, huh?" Mila chuckled as she kept trying to control Momiji. Momiji half-heartedly tried to worm her way out, figuring out that Mila enjoyed this. Maybe Momiji was enjoying this kind of foreplay too. Mila went for Momiji's ear and lightly bit it.

"Gaah! Oh shit! Aaughhh..." Momiji cried out. Mila inserted her tongue into Momiji's ear. She felt the wetness making its way into her ear canal. "Haah...HAAAH!"

Mila pulled out of her ear. "I got a chance earlier to see what some of your chest looked like. But now's the time to see what you look like with your clothes off." Mila quickly took off her shirt and jeans and tossed them on the floor. She took off Momiji's clothes, leaving only her bra and underwear on. "Maybe I wanna have some fun with you like this before I take it all off. This is turning me on even more now. I even see you creamed yourself a little before we even started." Mila went for a kiss with Momiji and tongued her.

"Mmmm!!" Momiji moaned through the kiss. Meanwhile, Mila put her hand to Momiji's midriff and massaged it. "Ahhh..." Momiji whispered. "That's good."

Mila moved to Momiji's underwear and made her way to Momiji's vulva, using one finger to trace the outline round and round. "Ah AH!" Momiji kept making these noises. Mila positioned her head to give Momiji a hickey on the neck. "Oooooh!" Momiji warmly sighed as she felt the feeling of her ladyboner getting stronger.

"Now, I'll be right back. Stay there like a good girl." Mila ordered Momiji as she got off her. Momiji looked at Mila's ass shake as she walked to another room.

"I just gotta!" Momiji started rubbing her clit hard, trying to keep the image of Mila's jiggling ass fresh in her mind. "Ah, yes! HAAAH!"

Mila came back in the room. "Now, I told you to stay. But I didn't tell you to do anything else. I'm gonna be giving you pleasure right now. You can rest easy, you beauty." Mila held two dildos in her hands. One was a one-sided strap on. The other was a regular double ended one. She saw Momiji was embarassed to get caught masturbating. "Just for that, I'm gonna start fucking you now since it seems you've had enough of foreplay."

"Yes! Yes!" Momiji shouted enthusiastically.

Mila put on the strap on. Momiji wanted this woman to take the lead and be the dominant one so badly. Mila slowly took off Momiji's underwear and bra. When Mila saw Momiji's fully naked body, she licked her lips. "This body type might just be what I need." she sluttily said. Mila grabbed Momiji's legs and put them over her shoulders.

"Fuck me! Just do it!" Momiji begged, trying to get sexual satisfaction as fast as she could.

"Hmmm...not yet. You'll have to wait just a bit longer. I wanna try something first to see if you like it." Mila teased her. She moved back one of Momiji's legs off her shoulders and put that foot in front of her mouth. Mila opened wide and welcomed Momiji's delicious foot into her mouth.

"OOOHHH...AAAHHHHH!!!" Momiji was ready to fully release her female jizz. Mila sucked on Momiji's nice foot, making sure she got every toe like a cock. Momiji felt the cold air in the apartment soothe her saliva covered foot. Mila put that leg back up onto her shoulder and moved on to the next foot. She licked and kissed Momiji's ankle this time before putting this foot into her mouth. "Holy! Haaahh!!" Momiji kept wildly screaming.

Mila reassured her. "Now it's time for what you've been waiting for, dear. The main course." She inserted the dildo into Momiji's perfect shrine maiden cunt.

"GAAHHH!! OOOOHHHHHHHHH!!" Momiji wailed, finally getting something inside her. "AH! AH! AH! HAH! OH YES! AH!" Momiji could do nothing but enjoy being pinned down and banged up by this handsome woman.

"You like this, don't you?" Mila asked.

"Oh my gosh, YES!" Momiji replied with glee.

Mila kept pounding and pounding away at Momiji's clean shaven hole. Momiji's inside juices were streaming out and covering the dildo. Mila licked the bottom of Momiji's feet causing Momiji to explode from the stimulation. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Momiji orgasmed and looked at her sexual partner in the eyes with lust and admiration as she came. Her entire pelvic area and legs convulsed, shaking uncontrollably from the carnal pleasure. Momiji's vaginal secretions sprayed out the sides and some of it dripped down to her asshole. When Momiji stopped cumming and started to breathe heavily to catch her breath, Mila pulled out and took off the strap on.

"How was that?" Mila asked Momiji, loving the sight of Momiji's body and pussy lathered with her own fluids.

"Amazing!" Momiji panted. She'd never been fucked that hard by a man, let alone a woman.

"Well, get ready. Round 2's up next. And this time. I want you on top of me." Mila demanded. "If you'd rather not be as dominant, we can do 69."

"Yes! 69!" Momiji accepted Mila's suggestion. She clearly liked Mila being the more dominant one, but 69 works too. "I'm still covered in my ejaculate down there. Do you still wanna do 69 right now or wait for me to clean it up?"

"Are you kidding me? I love girl jizz." Mila informed her. "Now, get up on top of me, honey." Mila lied down on her back on the couch, stretching her arms out.

Momiji got on top, putting her sweet butt in the direction of Mila's face and carefully positioned her pussy on top of Mila's mouth. Mila grabbed Momiji's ass and gripped on it and started sucking away. "AHHHH..." Momiji closed her eyes and sighed, ready to orgasm again. She went down on Mila, not sure how to suck her off. She'd given blowjobs to guys before, but never done oral with a girl.

"Go all in, babe." Mila told her from behind.

Momiji obliged and stuck her tongue in as far as she could in that position.

"Mmmm..." Momiji could hear Mila moaning from behind. Mila's groans produced a tingling feeling across Momiji's body.

"Uhahahaha..." Momiji shuddered with hedonistic delight.

They both felt each other working on each other's cunts. Mila loved Momiji's perfect cunt. So smooth. Creamy. Pure. A welcome feast for the ages for her. Momiji also loved Mila's vagina. The smell. The taste. The rough texture of a fighter. What decadence! They both loudly moaned as they enjoyed each other's company. "HAAH!! UGGGHHHH!" They slathered messily across each other's pussies with their tongues, making sure they were more than drenched when they finally creamed themselves. The time was ready. "AAAHHH!! AAAAHHH!!! HAAAAH!! YEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!" They both discharged their womanly cum onto each other's faces. For a good while, it seemed like neither of them would stop cumming. More and more pussy fluid gushed out. When they finally finished, their faces were painted with each other's feminine jizz.

Mila suggested they made out to get all of it off their faces. And so they did. They sat up and embraced each other. The two of them vying for control as they erotically made out and kiss and licked to reclaim the cum they shot out on each other's faces. When they finished, they sat on the couch and touched each other's bodies tenderly, especially their boobs.

"I've still got another dildo we haven't used." Mila told her.

"I'm ready to go for one more." Momiji touched Mila's face.

Mila smiled and grabbed the double ended dildo and lied down on her side put it inside her own hole first. "Now your turn."

Momiji positioned herself so she lied on her side as well and moved closer and closer until she got the other end of the dildo in.

"Oh yes!" they breathily let out.

Their erotic desires needed to be satiated. Mila moved her pussy up close to Momiji's, with her end of the sex toy pushing further and further up her hole as she got closer to Momiji. Momiji did the same. "Nghhh..." Momijii groaned as she felt the dildo pierce further up her feminine hole. They were now in the scissoring position, but with a dildo connecting them. Their vulvas now touched and Mila took the initiative and grinded against Momiji's appealing genitalia. "YAAHH!!" Momiji squealed. Momiji lightly grinded against Mila's cunt as much as she could cause she was overwhelmed by what Mila was giving her.

"Oh fuck yeah! You're so beautiful and sexy and I wanna keep fucking you until you get my cream inside you." Mila shouted.

Momiji liked the sex talk Mila was giving her. Made her feel like Mila was actually a guy. But Mila was even better than a guy when it came to sex as a whole. She'd never felt so much carnal bliss in her life.

"Oh Yes! OH Yeah! AAHH!" Mila hollered with all her heart and soul poured into having sex with Momiji.

Their breasts flew violently as their bodies moved back and forth on the couch. Moving up and down their respective ends of the dildo. Mila looked down her body to Momiji. "Look at me!" she shouted. Momiji looked down her body. "We'll cum together!" Mila told her. Momiji nodded.

They pressed their vags together and rubbed them together as hard as they could. When time came, "AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" their bodies jerked furiously as they couldn't control the convulsions and their lady sap streamed out of their magnificent slits. They moved up their ends of the dildo when this happened and the fluids traveled down both sides of the dildo, some dripping onto the couch. Mila moved her pussy back down the dildo to Momiji's side. Mila pressed their pussies together and tried to make their genitals exchange bodily fluids, almost as if she wanted to impregnate Momiji with it. "Ohhhh..." Momiji exhaled as she felt Mila putting her nectar inside her just with the strength of her pelvic area. "Ahhhh..." they both let out as they finished.

They took the cylindrical sex toy out of themselves and lied down together on the couch. Momiji curled up under Mila's chin and Mila used one hand to pet Momiji's head, admiring her long gorgeous, raven black hair. Her other hand squeezed Momiji's buttcheeks. Momiji kissed Mila's sweaty collarbone, her own way of lovingly thanking Mila for taking sexual care of her. Momiji and Mila ended the da with falling asleep on the couch in each other's warm, naked company.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intended as a sequel to Dead or Alive: A Kunoichi's Downfall (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057871/). Part of the Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic series
> 
> Related, involving Kasumi in this fan series, but not necessary for reading this chapter is Dead or Alive: Contest Chapter 4 (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909512/chapters/65757643)

A week after Momiji and Mila fucked each other's brains out, Momiji was once again working out in the MMA gym.

"Phew! That was a workout." Momiji wiped the sweat off her head with her towel in the locker room. "Time to go back to my apartment and relax for the rest of the day." Momiji changed and grabbed her stuff out of her locker and started her walk back to her apartment.

About half of the way back, Momiji heard a noise from a dark alleyway.

"Ngh ngh ngh aah..." a quiet voice whimpered.

"Oh fuck yeah!" another voice shouted.

Momiji peeked around the corner from where the sex noises were coming from. She saw a girl, her palms on the wall, getting fucked from behind. The man had his hands on the girl's plump ass.

"Ohh...Aaah!" the girl kept crying out.

"That's it. I'm gonna get what I paid for. Scream louder while I fuck you harder, you whore for cock!" the man demanded. It was clear this girl was a prostitute.

"AUUGHHHH!!!" she started screaming.

Momiji had never seen public sex this rough and loud before.

The man pressed harder and harder into the prostitute and and pushed her from behind against the wall. Her boobs were squished and her face was pressed right up against the wall, now facing Momiji's direction. It wasn't clear if the prostitute was enjoying this or not just based on her face. Momiji could finally make the face out clearly now. It was her old friend. Kasumi. But how? How did Kasumi sink this low to sell her body off to strangers? And in dark alleyways at that? There had to be an explanation.

"GAHH!!! AAAAHHH!" Kasumi screeched as the man finished inside her pussy and pulled out from behind. She plopped down to the ground on her knees, knowing full well her place in society. She covered her boobs as the man got dressed. Kasumi's clothes were strewn all over the ground. The man grabbed some cash bills out of his wallets and released them above Kasumi's head, floating down to her on the ground.

"Thanks for that. I'll come fuck you again if I ever see you again." he sneered and left.

As Kasumi picked up the money and gathered her clothes off the ground, Momiji decided to approach Kasumi.

"Kasumi, is that you?" Momiji had a shocked look on her face.

Kasumi looked up with surprise, hearing the familiar voice. "Momiji?"

"What happened to you?" Momiji asked. "Get dressed and I'll take you someplace. You can tell me later."

Momiji and Kasumi ate at a nearby diner. Kasumi explained her situation of how she was sexually humiliated by her clan and village and kicked out by Ayane. She had to rely on prostitution to survive because she didn't have a place in this modern world since her clan was never really allowed to go outside their borders. No identification. Nothing. Momiji knew that Kasumi's clan was really strict about going to the outside world. Momiji's was not. That's why she could live in the city with her own apartment and everything as long as she didn't abandon her duties to her clan. Poor Kasumi. She never had the freedom that Momiji did.

"Let me take you back to my place." Momiji told her. "You can stay with me for a while. That sound good to you?"

Kasumi nodded and they went back to Momiji's apartment.

"This is my apartment." Momiji told Kasumi. "I live here when I'm not back at my village. I've had this place for a while now. Go ahead and take a shower and sleep on my bed."

Kasumi took a nice long hot shower, cleansing herself thoroughly. After that, she put on a nightgown Momiji let her borrow. Then, she took a nice long nap.

A few hours later...

The bathroom door opened and it woke Kasumi up. She saw the outline of Momiji coming out, covered in the steam rushing out of the bathroom. When Momiji was finally more visible, Kasumi saw she was naked.

"Momiji? You're naked." Kasumi said.

"Oh, well. Just a habit I guess. Even with a guest over." Momiji replied. "How are you feeling? Better?"

"A little." Kasumi softly spoke. She loved the softness of Momiji's bed. It's been a while since she slept on something this soft. "Well, maybe more than a little."

"That's good to hear." Momiji went over and petted Kasumi's hair.

"Do you mind...if I sleep in your arms?" Kasumi asked.

Momiji, understanding Kasumi's emotional state, welcomed the idea. "Sure, Kasumi. Of course." Momiji immediately entered the covers.

"Whaa...you're coming in naked? And right after you took a shower?" Kasumi was flustered.

"Why not?" Momiji asked. "I thought you might like it better this way. Now, come here."

Kasumi moved to Momiji and put her head right above Momiji's chest, hearing her heartbeat. The sound soothed Kasumi's soul. Momiji put her arms around Kasumi and embraced her, squeezing her tight and used her legs to lock Kasumi's against hers. The two fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Kasumi woke up. The first thing she saw was Momiji's round and nice breasts. Momiji was still asleep. Kasumi thought about how she'd never felt so comforted like this before. Even from a friend. She wanted to thank her for taking her in. So Kasumi went for a long kiss onto Momiji's lips.

"Huh?" Momiji groggily muttered as she was woken up by Kasumi's peck. "Kasumi, what are you doing?"

"I know this sounds weird, Momiji, but...make love to me." Kasumi pleaded. "I know I'm a dirty whore, but I appreciate that you care for me. I just want to do something for you since you've treated me so well and taken me in."

"What?" Momiji was taken aback. "I'll have sex with you. Not because you're paying me back. But because I'm your friend."

Kasumi blushed and looked to the side. Momiji's sexual experience a week from earlier prepared her for more lesbian sex.

Momiji broke their embrace and put Kasumi on her back. Momiji was on top on all fours, ready to make sweet love. Momiji loved Kasumi's alluring and womanly figure and beautiful face.

"Let's try this first." Momiji suggested. She grabbed Kasumi's shoulders and rubbed her thumbs softly in a circular motion close to Kasumi's collarbones. Momiji started kissing Kasumi's face passionately.

"Oooouuugghhh...." Kasumi shuddered with pleasure.

Momiji moved down to Kasumi's neck, licking every spot.

"AAHHH..." Kasumi moaned some more.

Momiji then moved her hands to Kasumi's large breasts and navel. She lightly traced around Kasumi's belly button with her ring finger on one hand and rubbed Kasumi's boobs with the other.

"You getting turned on?" Momiji slyly smiled.

"Y-y-yeaahhaaahhh!!" Kasumi euphorically muttered through her moans.

At this point, Momiji decided to try what Mila did to her a week earlier. Momiji put Kasumi's legs over her shoulders, taking a more dominant position. Then, she brought one of Kasumi's feet over and kissed it and licked it.

"What? Oh my god! OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO GOOOOOD!!! YEAAAH!!!" Kasumi screamed out wildly.

"I'm glad. You. Like it." Momiji said through the feet licking.

"More! MORE!" Kasumi begged. It was clear that Kasumi loved her feet being serviced.

Momiji performed long licks with her tongue on the bottom of Kasumi's feet.

"AAUuGHHGHH!! AAHHH!!!" Kasumi was overwhelmed by Momiji's tender and loving sex acts.

Momiji proceeded to keep doing this and switched over to Kasumi's toes, sucking each one like they were penises. But these were no male genitals. They lacked the refinement of Kasumi's toes. So smooth and soft. Momiji didn't even need any sexual stimulation to her vagina to get turned on. This was more than enough.

"If I were a man, you probably would've came by now even before inserting anything into your body." Momiji teased.

As soon as Kasumi heard Momiji say that, her lady bits started squirting. "NGAAAHHH!!!"

The sight of Kasumi's vagina creaming just from her words pleased Momiji. After sucking Kasumi's toes, she slowly kissed Kasumi's ankles and looked down and watched as Kasumi's face drool at the touch of Momiji's lips on her feet. Momiji moved her hands up Kasumi's thighs, stimulating every part of Kasumi's sexual dimension. She paused for a moment and looked down at Kasumi's face. The half-closed eyes. The erratic panting. Sweat covering every corner of her body. Momiji knew Kasumi was ready for vaginal.

Momiji kept Kasumi's legs over her shoulders and moved in closer so that their lovely cunts made contact.

"Holy fuck! Finish me!" Kasumi half-begged and cried.

Momiji couldn't say no to that face. Taking control of Kasumi's body, Momiji pounded away, trying to do what the men who fucked her in the past did. In place of the male organ, it was Momiji's womanly parts. She'd redefine the vagina's role, pounding Kasumi's out and trying to get whatever part of her was possible inside Kasumi's glory hole.

"Ah yeah! Now I know what this feels like! OOOHHH!!" Momiji satisfingly moaned.

"GAAHH!!! HAAHH!!! NGAAAHHH!! YAAAAH!!!" Kasumi kept loudly wailing.

Momiji was starting to cream herself too. She wanted to make sure their two pussies mixed fluids as she continued to bang the crap out of Kasumi. Momiji positioned herself so that the lips of their pussies kissed and exchanged the sticky substances produced from their wombs. Momiji slapped Kasumi's thighs, hoping that this would finish Kasumi off.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kasumi orgasmed, giving into her carnal desires with her mouth wide open.

Momiji also jizzed at the sight of Kasumi below her losing control. She forced her cunt into Kasumi's triyng to keep Kasumi's vaginal fluids at bay from squirting out while trying to release her spurts of fluid into Kasumi, as a male would when releasing his seed into his mate. "AAAAHHAAHHHHHAAAA!!!!!" Momiji couldn't feel anything but heavensent bliss throughout her minutes long orgasm.

Kasumi once again laid in Momiji's arms up against her. Her pussy was filled with her friend's ejaculate inside her and she felt soothed as her friend petted away at her hair again. Momiji felt her friend had to get back up on her feet somehow and she knew a way to help her.

"If you'd like, I know someone who can show you a way to make money with your body without prostituting yourself." Momiji whispered to Kasumi.

"Okay, I think I'd like that." Kasumi whispered back.

The two friends slept together, loving the other with their body and soul.


End file.
